warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Art Dump
I find a lot of people on this wiki have artistic talent so WHY NOT MAKE A PAGE WHERE EVERYONE CAN DUMP ALL THEIR ART AND ALSO GET CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, RIGHT? :D So yeah, that's the purpose of this page. A public art dump. Everyone can contribute! There are some rules though. * Follow the format of this page (Heading with your username, sub-heading for your art, sub-heading for constructive criticism) * NOTHING NSFW PLEASE (18+) * Keep it respectful and useful when you're providing feedback! * If you dump random stuff on this page, then it would be considered badge farming. This page should only be used to post art either for people to compliment or for constructive feedback. (Suggested by Mittens! Thank you!) * By the way, badge farming is intentionally making edits to get badges. Mooneffects The Art Felixfang_ship_art_uwu.png|Felixfang ship art uwu Darktail.png|Darktail Dragon_doodles.png|Eastern Dragon doodles that are FAR more like my actual drawing style The Constructive Criticism Feel free to provide feedback lmao I need it One tiny thing in the Felixfang ship art- I don't think Glitchfang's mouth is necessary. (Does that sound weird?) Just an opinion but I think you could convey her expression without showing her mouth, because it kind of gets in the way of all the lines. Everything else is AMAZING Oof yeah, that's the problem with her hair lmao. But good idea, whenever I'm drawing art like this in the future, I'll take this into consideration!! Also thanks for the compliment :3 Timberdash The art Oop.png Blackstream head ID.png 22E6DFE6-B70F-47D5-B727-9498554BF0C0.png 00A47945-0451-47AA-83CD-42785288F127.png|It’s Flowerstep 6B0CD66D-EBA8-4C30-8353-C4679CF671D2.png|Darktail and Violetshine BA6D2B24-B090-4450-98E4-4A7179D5B49F.png|Major WoF OC Lark and her little candle.png|Lark Constructive criticism I love how you draw cats, Timber! It's a really unique style and I adore Blackstream's big eyes :D I don't really have any thing else to comment, your drawings are really just <3 I love the cats and the dragons! Especially how the tails are drawn on the ground uwu SlyWolf0 The Art IceWing.jpg|WoF IceWing headshot LeafWing.jpg|WoF LeafWing headshot Constructive Criticism I love your detail in both drawings!! I don't have a lot of criticism here, only the IceWing maybe has a few too many spikes? Amazing otherwise though :) Yeah, that's one problem I have. I tend to do lots of spikes for some reason. I love the LeafWing! It’s really good! I wish I could draw like that! Thank you! Epiphlyte The Art Faces.png|hah did this in 2017 back when I was experimenting with digital art aha just wait till I get my tablet back- Constructive Criticism All the designs are so unique! I love how they don't suffer from same-face syndrome (which is what I suffer from lmao ;-;)! The only thing is that the fifth cat from the left on the second row looks like they have a beak XD But other than that it's perfect All of them are beautiful! Though, the second one on the second row ( left to right ) has very tiny pupils. It looks as if it is blind. Perhaps you could make it bigger? Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Work In Progress